Pesadillas terroríficas y cálidas sonrisas
by alakadan
Summary: [Two-shot] [Gruvia] Todos tenemos pesadillas. Ése sueño tan angustioso y aterrador del que nos despertamos exaltados, con el sudor perlando nuestro rostro y la respiración agitada como si acabáramos de correr una maratón. Sin embargo, así como todos las tenemos, también tenemos nuestros métodos para alejarlas.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** « _Todos tenemos pesadillas. Ése sueño —que no debería llamarse sueño— tan angustioso y aterrador; del que nos despertamos exaltados, con el sudor perlando nuestro rostro y la respiración agitada como si acabáramos de correr una maratón. Como ésa en la que estamos a punto de morir, o en la que somos perseguidos por alguna criatura grotesca. No importa cuál sea, las sensaciones siempre serán tan desagradables —quizá incluso más— que la primera vez. Sin embargo, así como todos tenemos pesadillas, también tenemos nuestros métodos para alejarlas_ ».

 **Disclaimer:** _Nada fue mío. Nada es mío. Y, desgraciadamente, nada será mío._

 **Ranted:** _K+._

 **「** **PESADILLAS TERRORÍFICAS Y CÁLIDAS SONRISAS** **」**

 _Capítulo uno._

Las pesadillas son parte de nosotros. No importa qué tan repudiadas puedan llegar éstas a ser, eso no quitará el hecho de que sean el _yin_ de nuestro _yang_ ; la parte desconocida y oscura —que siempre nos ha dado miedo ver— de nuestros más risueños sueños. Por supuesto, todos las experimentamos: ya sea en esa parte de nuestra infancia en la que —de algún poco lógico y comprensible— terminamos por ir a clases en ropa interior, o en esa realmente aterradora en la que casi terminamos mutilados. Poco importa la situación en la que nos encontremos, de alguna forma u otra, acabaremos exaltados y con una desagradable sensación al despertar que deseamos no experimentar más.

Pero así como todos las tenemos, también tenemos nuestros métodos para espantarlas: desde algún cachivache como un atrapasueños, hasta algo tan banal como una manta con la esperanza de que el monstruo se olvide de visitarnos esa noche.

Sin embargo, en la cabecera de la cama de Gray no descansa ningún adorno tejido y emplumado; entre sus sábanas no se enreda ninguna manta mugre que teme lavar para conservar su suerte; mucho menos se halla oculto un peluche afelpado y roido detrás de sus almohadas. De hecho, en la habitación de Gray —en su cama tampoco— no existe ningún objeto de falsa creencia que le sirva de ayuda para que noche tras noche, se sigan reproduciendo imágenes confortables de cuando están todos felices en el gremio sin problemas, o cuando está en playa tranquilo, o cuando se encuentra entre los brazos de Ur... o en los de su madre. Y no lo están porque Gray sabe que poco le va a ayudar una manta mugre y descosida a espantar sus malos sueños.

Porque aunque hay noches en las que Gray no se despierta sudado y con una extraña y desagradable sensación en el pecho, porque esas noches duerme tranquilo, y no tiene que quedarse despierto en la prenumbra mirando la negrura del techo de su habitación, esperando la salida del alba y añorando las caricias de su madre con un _todo va a estar bien, cielo. Vuelve a la cama, yo estoy aquí_ —porque él sabe que _querer eso es estúpido porque nunca lo tendrá. Ya no_ —, no significa que no hayan de ésas noches en la que despierta exaltado, con el corazón agitado y un nudo en medio de su garganta; siempre están ésas noches en la que Gray desearía no haber ido a dormir previamente. Como cuando sueña con sus padres muertos o con Ur sacrificando su vida por ellos —él y Lyon—, y es entonces cuando realmente anhela que su madre siga a ahí para decirle que _todo está bien_ y que _nada de aquello fue real_ , que vuelva a dormir porque le promete que ahora no soñará nada feo. Pero su madre no está para arrullarlo y calmar sus sollozos con cálidas palabras, tampoco lo está su padre y tampoco está Ur.

Y entonces llega un momento en que mientras mira al techo, justo después de haber visto por la ventana, las imágenes de esa muerte —sea cual sea— continúan en su mente; bailando, burlándose de él por permitirse un momento de debilidad, le hacen removerse en su sitio en el colchón, diciéndose a sí que sólo está incómodo, que falta poco para que los gallos despierten y que no siente ningún picor en sus ojos, aunque él sepa que es mentira. Porque en realidad no está incómodo, aún _falta mucho_ para que los gallos piensen siquiera en despertarse y lo que lo hace cambiar de posición es el picor que comienza a sentir en sus ojos.

En ese momento, Gray está a punto de romperse; porque las imágenes son muy vividas, porque el sueño se sintió muy real, porque el nudo en su garganta se ha hecho más grueso y se le hace difícil tragar y porque sus ojos siguen picando —también porque espera, _aún espera_ , sentir la calidez de la mano de su madre en su rostro secando las lágrimas—.

Y cuando sus ojos pican tanto y el nudo de su garganta comienza a soltarse, algo se posa en su mejilla, haciendo que todo aquello se detenga. Es una mano, es la de una mujer y, aunque él sabe que _no es_ la de su madre ni la de Ur, es cálida. Acaricia y palmea su rostro con suavidad, con calidez.

—Ya, ya, Gray-sama—consigue murmurar Juvia, está más dormida que despierta y, aunque está cansada y quiere seguir durmiendo porque sabe que deben de ser cerca de las doce o una de la mañana, continúa acariciando el rostro de Gray. Tras decir aquello, y tomar fuerza suficiente, termina por rodearle con ambos brazos y la mano que estaba en la mejilla de él, viaja a su cabello, y con voz adormilada (pero cálida) pronuncía—: Está bien, Gray-sama, sólo ha sido un mal sueño. Juvia está aquí.

De pronto, el picor de sus ojos disminuye y el nudo de su garganta ha desaparecido. Quizá sea porque tuvo el gesto que tanto quería, porque Juvia lo ha abrazado sin importarle el sudor que todavía corre por su cuerpo... o porque ha recordado que _no se encuentra solo_. Porque Juvia ha despertado, sin que él haya hecho ruido, y se lo ha recordado.

—Juvia está aquí, Gray-sama—continúa repitiendo entre murmullos que él puede oír a la perfección—. No está solo. Sólo fue un mal sueño.

No tarda en responder al gesto de la maga y la rodea con sus brazos, atrayéndola a sí, mientras ella le sigue repitiendo Juvia está aquí y no está solo.

—Lo sé—dice después de un rato, ella sigue hablando y él la sigue abrazando con fuerza. Entierra su rostro en su cabello, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo sé.

Claro que lo sabe —y se maldice a sí en su mente por parecer olvidarlo— porque aunque no está su madre para secar sus lágrimas, ni su padre, ni Ur, está Juvia. Y también sabe que aun cuando él no la busque en esas noches de angustia para resguardarse en sus cálidos brazos, ella sí lo buscará a él para resguardarlo, porque ella sabe que Gray también tiene pesadillas y que sólo las puede ahuyentar de una forma. Pero no con cachivaches ni trapos sucios de buena suerte, no, nada de eso. Con palabras; palabras cálidas y llenas de amor que le recuerden que el monstruo no es real y que en el caso contrario, no da tanto miedo como parece. Al menos no, si ella está con él.

 **F I N**

¡OH, DEOSH MIDO! _¡Mi primer_ Gruvia _! ¡No puedo creerlo. Creí que nunca llegaría aquí! ¡Creo que estoy a punto de vomitar arcoiris y unicornios con_ brishitos _!_

 _¡Estoy tan feliz! *_ llora, llora _* Puede que me quedara un poquito_ OoC _, pero me siento conforme —lo que es raro en mí con un_ fic _porque ninguno llena mis expectativas—. ¡Me siento tan feliz! Lloraré de alegría, y aún falta el segundo capítulo._

 _Nos vemos hasta entonces._ Bai, bai.

— **DanDan—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** « _Todos tenemos pesadillas. Ése sueño tan angustioso y aterrador del que nos despertamos exaltados, con el sudor perlando nuestro rostro y la respiración agitada como si acabáramos de correr una maratón. Sin embargo, así como todos tenemos pesadillas, también tenemos nuestros métodos para alejarlas_ ».

 **Disclaimer:** _Nada fue mío. Nada es mío. Y, desgraciadamente, nada será mío._

 **Ranted:** _K+._

* * *

 **「** **PESADILLAS TERRORÍFICAS Y CÁLIDAS SONRISAS** **」**

 _Capítulo dos._

* * *

Las veces que Juvia llega a tener una pesadilla en un mes pueden ser contadas con los dedos de una mano y es probable que falten dedos por usar. Pero eso no significa que las pesadillas de la chica carezcan de importancia o tengan una trama nimia, ya que no es así. Porque cuando Juvia despierta nerviosa, con el sudor bañando su cuerpo —a pesar de que haga frío— y el desasosiego creciendo cada vez más en ella, no es porque haya soñado que caía desde un edificio —sin saber cómo es que llegó ahí— o porque Gray rechazara sus sentimientos para luego ir a los brazos de Lucy; cuando se encuentra situaciones como esa, es porque el sueño ha removido algo en sus recuerdos: sus tiempos en Phantom Lord, cuando era rechazada por todos, cuando no sabía lo que era tener un hogar, cuando su madre murió, cuando murió el padre de Gray.

En esos momentos, Juvia es frágil y endeble, se siente menuda y —poco después de despertar— llora. Llora, más que por la pesadilla, porque se siente débil, porque aun a estas alturas hay momentos en los que se siente volver a la soledad que la perseguía antes. Y no sabe qué hacer para calmarse, porque _está sola_ _en ese momento_ y las palabras que se susurra con la voz temblorosa no funcionan en ella.

 _Suelo abrazarme a Natsu cuando tengo un mal sueño,_ le habrá dicho Lucy en alguna ocasión _, su calor me reconforta y tranquiliza. Me hace sentir segura._

Pero Juvia no está compartiendo cama con Natsu —no lo está haciendo con nadie—, tampoco tiene a quien abrazarce en busca de calor y seguridad porque se encuentra sola. No hay nadie a su lado que le diga que _todo va a estar bien_ , que sólo fue una pesadilla, que _está_ con ella.

Y en un arrebato, cuando siente que ya está por quebrarse para siempre, toma su teléfono de la mesa al lado de su cama, va directamente a la letra **«G»** y oprime « _llamar_ ». Se reprende a sí misma por hacerlo mientras que el celular suena, porque es cerca de las dos de la mañana y sabe que _él_ tiene un examen importante a primera hora y que debería dejarlo dormir porque sólo faltan como tres horas para que salga el sol. Pero eso deja de importarle tras el tercer « _beep_ », se permite ser egoísta y se vuelve a reprender por ello.

Tras el quinto « _beep_ » atiende el teléfono.

—¿Qué sucede?—la voz áspera y adormilada de Gray resuena en toda su habitación. Se oye fría, pero Juvia sabe que la voz de él se oye de ése modo y, si escucha con atención, puede detectar un pequeño atisbo de calidez cuando le habla a ella.

—G-Gray-sama, Juvia... ella-—y su voz acaba por quebrarse junto al micrófono del teléfono y solloza contra él con fuerza, con dolor.

—Espera—dice, se oye cansado y también cómo se remueve en su cama. Cuelga y Juvia intenta controlar sus sollozos, lo logra y vuelve a perderlo.

Después de repetir unas cinco veces aquello, escucha la puerta de la sala abrirse y en segundos ocurre lo mismo con la de su cuarto.

Cuando Gray llega, encuentra a Juvia hecha un ovillo en la cama, abrazada a una almohada y sus cabellos se le pegan a su rojizo rostro húmedo por las lágrimas. Él viste sólo un pantalón de pijama verde algo viejo y una chaqueta roja con manchas de mostaza, está desaliñado y se nota su cansancio, pero aun así se le acerca y la abraza. Ella regresa el gesto, pero esta vez, no lo hace como una enamorada obsesionada, lo hace buscando confort en los brazos ajenos que para ella son cálidos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estén fríos. Llora con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Gray, y él se lo permite —ha ido hasta allá después de todo—, acariciando su cabello, apartándolo de su rostro húmedo, susurrando un constante « _shhhh_ » para que se calme.

Y ella lo hace. Cuando ha llorado tanto que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con las manchas de mostaza y es probable que estén viscosas, cuando Gray se ha quedado casi dormido y sin aire entre el « _shhhh_ » y cuando siente su rostro hinchado, lo hace.

Se quedan abrazados un rato más, hasta que Gray rompe el abrazo, se baja de la cama y se encamina hacia la cocina con ella a su lado. Le prepara un té porque ha oído decir a Lucy que eso sirve para _clamar y dormir mejor._ Se lo tiende en una tasa amarilla de vidrio y ella lo toma gustosa; se ha pasado de nuevo con el azúcar y no ha agregado suficientes ramas, por lo que Juvia termina tomando, lejos de un té de hojas verdes, agua _tenuemente_ verde con mucha azúcar. Pero no dice nada porque ha sido él quien se lo ha preparado.

Cuando ella acaba de beber, Gray de encuentra más que todo dormido en la silla y mantiene la miraba fija en el agua que gotea del lavaplatos, pero _sigue ahí._

Y cuando Juvia regresa a su cuarto sintiendo todavía el dulce en su boca, sigue ahí. También sigue ahí —a su lado— cuando ella se acuesta en su cama, y cuando de duerme y cuando en medio de la inconsciencia lo abraza.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 **Riddley94:**

 _¿Gracias por escribirlo? ¡Al contrario, nena, gracias a ti por leerlo! No fue mi intención hacerte llorar (¿o quizá sí lo fue? Buajaja), te doy un pañuelo y otro capítulo, espero no llores con este (¿o quizá sí? Buajaja). Me faucina que te gustara. Gracias por los halagos._

 _claudiacorvo:_

 _¡Es bueno saberlo, espero que este segundo capítulo, cause lo mismo en ti o más!_

 **Liraz Nightray:**

 _¡Oh mai god! ¡Liraz Nightray me ha leído! *se desmaya de la emoción* ¡Puedo tacharlo de mi lista y morir en paz! Oh, ya hay dos personas que alargan mi redacción, con la tercera pediré un deseo (?). Me hiperencanta que te encantara tanto el primer capítulo (ojalá y con el segundo suceda lo mismo); fue los ejemplos reales en lo que me quise enfocar y mezclarlo junto con la debilidad de Gray, es decir, quería conseguir plasmar a Gray como alguien débil y que en ocasiones tiene miedo, sin embargo, temía acabar rozando el OoC, pero el saber que no lo he hecho me alivia. ¿Captaste la idea del paralelo? Frankie D y tú captaron lo que quería mostrar. Y ni te preocupes por tus reacciones fangilrs, todos las tenemos y es casi imposible no tenerlas si es con un buen Gruvia. En fin, gracias por todos tus comentarios, me han alegrado la vida._

 **Frankie D:**

 _¡Cielos, cielos! ¡Cuánta euforia contiene tu review! ¡Está que arde! Me pone eufórica a mi también *salta de la alegría*. El que te haya gustado —y que te ponga tan feliz— el primer capítulo, me alegra muchisísimo, no tienes una idea de cuánto. ¿En serio crees que mi redacción es tan buena? ¡Estoy tan feliz que lloraría! *se seca una lágrima del rostro* Es bueno saber, entonces, que de verdad he mejorado con la redacción —la cual en un principio se me daba del asco—. Bueno, así como tú has amado amadamente este fic, yo he amado amadamente tu review. Gracias por recomendar la historia (miles, miles, miles de gracias) y quién sabe, quizá escriba algo más de ellos en un futuro cercano. Gracias por todos tu buenos comentarios._

* * *

 _La historia de la tardía publicación de este segundo capítulo es bastante chistosa; cuando escribí el primer capítulo, escribí el segundo también, pero me decidí publicarlo dos o tres días después de la publicación del primero. Cuando de pronto ¡BAM! Me quedé sin datos y en mi jaus no hay wifi por lo que tuve que esperar hasta que o tuviera datos otra vez o conseguir alguna red WiFi libre por ahí._

 _Ahora que por fin he conseguido publicarlo, quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews. El que les haya gustado tanto me hace sentir feliz de la vida *vomita brishitos y estreshitas*. Gracias por leerlo, es un placer haber sido leída por ustedes._

 _Quién sabe, quizá en el futuro escriba otro Gruvia. Mientra tanto hasta pronto._

 _Besos, besos. Abrazos, abrazos. Y la canonización de este ship._

 _Aloha._

— **DanDan—**


End file.
